lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Apollo-Candy-Vertriebsveranstaltungen
Dieser Artikel hält die Daten und die Orte der Apollo Candy Vertriebsveranstaltungen in den USA fest. Für Vertriebsveranstaltungen in England siehe: Apollo Candy Company. Seit der Lost Experience ist die Lizenz der Apollo Website abgelaufen und wurde durch eine Adult-Website ersetzt. Veranstaltungen in den USA zeigt]] ]] 8/23 New York (ESPN/Park Avenue Country Club) * Korrespondierte zu einem Fantasy Football Event in einem Restaurant * Der Koordinator des Events wusste zuerst überhaupt nichts über die Vertriebsveranstaltung. *Nachdem einige an den Event gekommen waren, fand aber keine Vertriebsveranstaltung statt. An diesem Ort hat niemand einen Apollo Candy Riegel erhalten. * Manche Leute berichten, dass sie sehr unfreundlich von dem Personal behandelt wurden, welche keine Ahnung hatten, was Apollo ist. 8/24 New York (Central Park Summerstage) * Der Event wurde durch Regen teilweise behindert. * Den Teilnehmern wurden falsche Informationen gegeben, dass der Vertrieb der Riegel erst nach dem 4-stündigem Konzert stattfinden würde, doch als das Konzert endete, fand kein solcher Vertrieb statt. * Ein paar Apollo Angestellte waren da und verteilten Riegel an zufällige, meistens nicht-Spieler. Dabei wurden viele Apollo Candy Riegel Verpackungen im Müll gefunden. 8/24 Seattle (Marymoor Park) * Korrespondiert nach Komo/KJRFM Promotion. * Die Teilnehmer gingen zu einem Event, von welchem sie wussten, dass dort die Apollo Riegel verteilt werden würden, allerdings etwas später. Leider fand auch dort keine Veranstaltung statt. * Die Namen und Kontaktadresse der enttäuschten Spieler wurden von den Organisieren aufgenommen. * Wer sich gemeldet hat, erhielt etwa 10 Tage später über Post ein Apollo T-Shirt und einen Riegel zugeschickt (trotzdem meldeten einige, die sich auch angemeldet haben, kein T-Shirt oder einen Riegel bekommen zu haben) * Manche Leute haben ihre Riegel erst am 28.10.2006 erhalten 8/25 Carmel, Indiana (West Park ABC Red Carpet Event) * Co promoted mit der ABC Red Carpet Preview Nacht für den ABC Fall Line Up * Die Apollo Angestellten waren deutlich, durch ihr T-Shirt zu erkennen und gaben ihr bestes, damit jeder auch nur einen Riegel erhielt. 8/25 Minnesota (State Fair) * Es wurde gemolden, dass die Verteilung ungerecht war, einige Teilnehmer erhielten mehr als andere. * Einer der Teilnehmer meldete, dass als er einer der Apollo Angestellten fragte, ob er mehr Riegel haben dürfe, dieser ihm sagte: "nicht für dich" * Einer der Teilnehmer hat eine besondere Vertriebsveranstaltungs-Erfahrung gemacht. Als er seinen Riegel von einem der Angestellten bekam und ein Nichtspieler den Angestellten fragte, was der Spieler bekommen hätte, erhielt er als Antwort: "Nur Sonnenschutz" 8/25 Washington, DC (Tyson's Corner Mall) * Copromoted mit dem INOVA Blood Drive, gesponsort von dem lokalen Radiosender WTOP und ABC Channel 7 * Lokale Nachrichtenmoderatoren hatten Gastauftritte als Apollo Angestellte * Um einen Riegel zu erhalten musste kein Blut gespendet werden * Dieser Event war etwas besser organisiert, im Vergleich zu früheren Veranstaltungen. * Ein Nachteil war, dass einige Spieler 10-15 Riegel auf einmal wollten und diese auch bekamen, sodass Nachzügler später keine Riegel mehr erhielten. * Auch wenn der Event bis 16:00 ging, endete das Austeilen der Riegel bereits kurz nach Mittag. 8/27 New York (1/2 Marathon) * Apollo Angestellte hatten sich an mehreren Punkten an der Strecke platziert und fragten die umstehenden Leute, ob sie einen Apollo Candy Riegel wollten. * Es wurde keine TV Serie erwähnt und erschien wie eine Werbung für eine neue Riegelsorte. 8/29 Santa Monica (Drive-In at Pier) * Es wurde an diesem Event ein Film von einen non-profit Organisation gezeigt, welche mit ABC in keiner Verbindung steht. * Der Event Koordinator wusste von der Apollo Candy Promotion überhaupt nichts und niemand hat auch nach Erlaubnis gefragt, die Riegel vor dem Kino zu verteilen. * Der Event Koordinator hat den Spielern mitgeteilt, dass es eine "Alternative Stelle" weiter unten, in Richtung Venice Beach gäbe. Wo ein Apollo Angestellter gefunden wurde, welcher scheinbar ziellos umherlief. Wahrscheinlich war es ABC nicht möglich mit der Stadt von Santa Monica eine Abmachung zu treffen und die Vertriebsveranstaltung musste in letzter Minute nach Venice verlegt werden. * Durch dieses Missverständnis wurde am 30. August alle Daten in Santa Monica von der Website entfernt: An alle unsere zuckergierigen Fans! Wegen intergalaktischen Umständen ausserhalb unserer Kontrolle mussten wir unsere Veranstaltung in Santa Monica abbrechen. Die Apollo Candy Company entschuldigt sich -- Doch wir hoffen dich an einer unserer anderen Veranstaltungen zu sehen! 8/29 Portland, Maine (Mill Creek Park ABC Red Carpet Event) * ABC Promotions Vorschau zeigte Ausschnitte aus Ugly Betty und Men in Trees, unterstützt von lokalen Nachrichtensprechern. * Die Riegel wurden bereits vor den Vorführungen ausgeteilt, allerdings an jeden. Egal ob an Mitspieler oder gewöhnlicher Zuschauer. * Kein wirklicher sozialer Event um andere Spieler zu treffen. 9/2 Atlanta, Georgia (Dragon*Con) mit Kostüm an der Dragon*Con, zusammen mit einem Fan (Belle).]] * Speaker selbst war am Event mit 28 Golden Oracle Riegel (7 pro Tag) um sie an jene auszuteilen, welche das geheime Passwort aus seinem letzten Mail kannten (welches boar, englisch für "Wildschwein" war). Er verteilte die Riegel in einem schwarzen Kostüm mit Sonnenbrille. * Er war als Person (ohne sein Kostüm) während mindestens einem Panel im Publikum, nach seinem Blog. * Andere Apollo Candy Angestellte verteilten normale Riegel. Wenn man sie fragte, sagten sie, dass sie vor der Vertriebsveranstaltung nichts von der Lost Experience gewusst hatten. 9/2 & 9/3 Harrisburg, Pennsylvania (Kipona Festival) * Es gab ein Gerücht, dass die örtliche Polizei die Apollo Candy Angestellten verhaften sollte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah während des Events. * Teilweise durch schwere Regenfälle behindert endete der Event früher als geplant. Nur wenige Leute kamen um sich einen Riegel zu holen, aufgrund des schlechten Wetters. So wurde es aber auch gleichzeitig einfach sich noch einen Riegel zu beschaffen. * Die Promotion stand auf dem ABC/WHTM-TV (lokaler TV Sender) Truck statt. * Die Angestellten hatten keine Ahnung, was die Apollo Candy Riegel mit Lost zu tun hatten, sie wussten lediglich, dass es die Veranstaltung als Werbung für die Serie fungierte. * Keiner der Angestellter trug eines der für die Angestellten üblichen Apollo Shirts. * Dieses Mal wurde ein Glücksradspiel gespielt, wobei 90% der Preise ein Riegel war. Selbst wenn man keinen Riegel gewann, erhielt man einen. * Die meisten Teilnehmer waren keine Spieler der Lost Experience und hatten keine Ahnung über die Bedeutung des Apollo Candy Riegels. 9/6 New York (Acura) * Die Fans wurden zum 7 Times Square gewiesen, welches NICHT die korrekte Adresse war. Zum Glück waren einige Sicherheitsbeamten wussten die Fans zur richtigen Adresse zu weisen, welche zwischen Brodway und der 44th St. war. * Eigentlich sollte man nur mit einem Armband einen Riegel erhalten, doch einige erhielten ihn auch ohne. ** Nach 14:00 konnte man noch Riegel in dem Eimer, nahe dem Ausgang ergattern. * Einer war in einem Geschenkpack (wahrscheinlich für VIPs mit Armbändern) versteckt. * An dem Event gab es Gratis Essen: Hors d'oeuvres und Getränke. Dieser Event war mehr sozial ausgerichtet. Einige Fans erschienen sogar in DHARMA Outfits. 9/6 Dallas (Acura) * Schien ein sozialer, Spassevent gewesen zu sein. * Wurde für die gute Organisation gelobt. * Ähnelte dem obigen Acura Event * Es gab zwei Warteschlangen. Die eine war für vorregistrierte VIPs, wo auch Namen kontrolliert wurden. Die andere Reihe hingegen konnte den Event ohne Kontrolle betreten. 9/7 Washington, DC (Acura) * Sehr identisch mit den anderen Acura Events. * Der Event fand oberhalb einer Sporthalle statt. * Sehr sozial ausgerichteter Event mit etwa 60 Besuchern. * Für VIPs gab es ein Armband, welches den VIP-Besucher einige Vorteile brachte. Dazu gehörten gratis Essen (Hors d'oevures, Roast Beef, Desert und vieles mehr), unbegrenzt kostenloses Bier und Wein, einen Rucksack mit vielen, kleinen Geschenken (Schlüsselanhänger, Schreiber und ein Apollo Candy Riegel) * Ausserhalb des Gebäudes gab es eine Verlosung, bei der unter anderem iPods gewonnen werden konnten. * Draussen stand auch eine Frau, welche jedem nur einen Riegel verteilte. Viele versuchten einen Zweiten zu ergattern, doch sie blieb hart. 9/7 San Francisco (Cafe Infusion) * Einfach gestaltet: die Besucher konnten drinnen nach einem Riegel fragen, welchen sie dann auch erhielten, mehr nicht. 9/8 Lexington (Jacobson Park Red Carpet Event) * Der Event fand im Freien statt, wo für Previews eine grosse Leinwand aufgespannt wurde. * Die Apollo Riegel wurden vor der Vorführung gezeigt. * Zusätzlich konnten Preise gewonnen werden, darunter auch DVDs * Ein kleines Kind erhielt 3 Riegel, während Fans nur einen Riegel pro Person erhielten. 9/9 Philadelphia (Acura) * Identisch mit anderen Acura Events, sehr gut organisiert. * Gleiche soziale Einrichtung, dieselben Ess- und Trinkwaren und dieselben Apollo Riegelvergabe-Regeln 9/16 Santa Monica (Acura) * Ähnelt den anderen Acura Events in vielen Bereichen, die Geschenke, die Apollo Riegel und die Armbänder eingeschlossen. * An diesen Event kamen viel mehr Leute, als zuerst angenommen. Die meisten davon waren ABC oder Acura Angestellte. * Der Eventbereich war relativ klein und kostenlos zu essen gab es eigentlich nur Hors D'oeuvre; dafür gab es kostenlose Getränke. Veranstaltungen im Vereinigten Königreich Die Riegel wurden in Forbidden Planet Läden verteilt. Man musste einen der Angestellten nach den Riegeln fragen und ein Passwort sagen (welches sich täglich änderte). So erhielt jeder Spieler einen Riegel, obwohl man auch mehrere erhalten konnte, wenn man verschiedene Angestellte befragte. Dies ist die Version der Seite (sie erfuhr über die Zeit verschiedene, kosmetische Änderungen), welche zuerst gezeigt wurde: Vorherige Codes: *Donnerstag, 24. August 2006: Alvar Hanso *Freitag, 25. August 2006 - Montag, 28. August 2006: Rachel Blake *Donnerstag, 29. August 2006: Thomas Mittelwerk *Mittwoch, 30. August 2006: Enzo Valenzetti *Donnerstag, 31. August 2006: Gidget Girl *Freitag, 1. September 2006: Persephone Veranstaltungen in Australien The Lost Ninja hat es geschafft, eine Lieferung von Apollo Candy Bars nach Australien zu bringen. Sie waren in den unten aufgelisteten Läden erhältlich, indem man folgende Passphrase sagte: "What did one snowman say to the other?" (engl. "Was sagte ein Schneeman zu dem anderen?") Australische TLE Spieler, welche in Gebieten, weit entfernt von diesen Geschäften lebten erhielten Apollo Riegel über die Briefpost von Lost Ninja zugesandt. Category: Expanded Universe